


Closest Thing To A Wife

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Love, Spies, unprofessional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: In which Clint is not married, Natasha never was in love with Bruce. And Clint & Natasha are two fools in love, very much on the edge of unprofessionalism.





	Closest Thing To A Wife

Natasha was just passing by when a pair of rough hands pulled her into the storage room making her yelp in surprise.

"You." She huffed as Clint slammed the door shut before a make out session began with sloppy kisses, some of the contents on the shelf like toilet rolls and bottles falling from their settings because the two spies couldn't contain their desire. He spun her and pressed her against the wall, taking her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Missed you." He grunted.

She fisted the straps on his stealth suit and went full on him, their lips fighting each other like a battle.

And then the door snapped open but they didn't stop, not until Agent Coulson cleared his throat and watched the fools separate with his cold gaze. "What are you two doing?" His voice soft but icy.

Clint cleared his throat, letting Natasha fall back to her feet. She licked her lips and her expression was blank as clean paper. "Oh you know, just two lovers making out in the storage room. No harm, no crime." Clint replied with a charming grin.

"Nothing much." Natasha answered professionally. "Is one of us needed?"

"I heard some things falling inside. I was checking." Coulson snapped authoritatively. "For two of the most respected spies, you two sure don't know how to keep it silent."

Natasha smirked at Coulson's annoyance.

"And Barton. Don't I recall that you're a married man?" The superior agent tilted his head at the blonde archer.

Clint sneered. "Yeah. To a fake wife with fake children." He blinked. "How am I supposed to stay true to something that's not real?"

Coulson clenched his jaw tightly. "If you mess this cover up, you will not only have me to deal with but the Director as well. Do I make myself clear, Agent Barton?"

"I pinky promise I won't mess this cover up, Coulson."

Natasha smiled. "Great. I'll now find myself out the door then-" Coulson held his hand in front to stop her before she could retreat.

"Not so fast, Romanoff."

Natasha sighed.

"Have you started your way in Banner yet? It's important that you have an intimate relationship with him in order to retain the beast. For the safety of the environment he's in. He hasn't been living in a city for years."

Clint's expression darkened at that. "Why not choose Hill for this?"

Coulson ignored him as his gaze penetrated Natasha's.

The redhead raised her chin up. "I'm getting there. He's letting me in. Bit by bit."

"Good. Then I hope you and Barton quit your shenanigans once and for all." Coulson snapped before walking away bristly.

"Our love is forbidden." Clint said, imitating the voice of a saddened lover. Natasha rolled her eyes at his childishness. "We could never be, my sweet dear Tasha."

"You're an idiot."

>>>>>>>>>

Bruce left her, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't affect her. In a way it did. In another world, maybe it could've worked out. But not in this one. This one Clint had her heart and she was his the night Bruce left in that quinjet. She was Clint's and they made love like it wasn't the millionth time but the first.

"I swear to marry your ass once this family bullshit cover blows up." He said to her when she was asleep, weaving his fingers through her short wavy locks. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, their naked bodies tangled together under the thin sheets. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her more into him as reassurance that she was never to leave his side.

>>>>>>>>>>

The Avengers were having game night in the Tower which was ruined when Thor threw the game board in frustration of being beaten. Now they turned to talking about stupid things like how Captain America had a nicely shaped butt.

"It's like an oval shape. Like an egg." Tony added.

"I slapped it once." Natasha smirked as she rose her drink, making the poor super soldier slouch deeper into the couch in embarrassment.

"Hey, the only ass you're allowed to slap is-" Clint stopped himself when he realized what he was saying and pressed his lips together. Natasha ignored that like that didn't just happen but not the others who were always confused if their relationship was platonic or not despite Clint being married.

"Yeah finish what you were going to say, arrow ass." Tony narrowed his eyes at the two spies who were sitting in the love seat together. Not even a _gap_ between them.

"I have a question!" Thor interrupted. Natasha was glad for it because she felt tension growing. She could also feel Steve's suspicious gaze at them.

"What is it, beach boy?" Tony asked exasperatedly for being so rudely interrupted.

"Who in this team of warriors are lovers? I must know."

"Why?" Steve frowned.

"Because it is important to know who to not come between. Come! Do tell."

"It's those two." Scarlet Witch, the new team member of the Avengers, answered pointing at the love seat where the two spies sat.

Clint gaped his mouth but Natasha closed his jaw for him before anyone could read into his expression. "Not true." The redhead said coolly.

"I can read minds, Widow."

"No, we're not lovers!" Clint said a little too defensively, coming off childish.

Tony grinned widely. "I knew it! You two are so sloppy, for _spies_ I mean. Now it all makes sense. That explains why I kept hearing sexual moans and grunts in my walls! I was not crazy!"

Natasha made a facepalm and released a sharp exhale.

Steve tried to not blush at the sexual part and instead looked at Clint in disbelief. "So your family..."

"Not real." Clint shook his head. "The only thing closest to a real wife is Natasha." He looked at the beautiful woman next to him with longing, making her cheeks flush intensely. "The only real wife I'll ever have."

"Clint and Tasha, sitting in the tree-"

"Shut up, Tony." Steve said.


End file.
